


a night to remember

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keeps calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead"





	a night to remember

_“A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it,”_

As Patrick Stump’s vocals fade out and the track halts to a stop, Michael leans back into the microphone.

“And that was _Sugar, We’re Goin’ Down_ ,” Michael says, trying desperately to hold back a loud yawn, “right now the clock just hit eleven and I’m looking for some requests, so call in with any you’ve got.”

Michael has just been promoted (or demoted, really) to the night slot on the campus radio, and he is bored out of his goddamn mind. It doesn't help one bit that he is the only one in the studio too. At least during the day it was an excuse to just hang out with Jeremy. As Michael waits for a call to come in, he sits there wondering how he got to this point in his life. Finally a caller is on the line, three actually, so Michael picks a random one.

“Fall Out Boy? Seriously?” Is the first thing Michael hears, “They’re utter rubbish, dude.”

Somehow the foreign lingo and heavy British accent don’t mesh well with “dude.”

“Um, I think Patrick Stump has a good vocal range, personally.” Michael says, it comes out more offended than he had originally planned. No one had ever called in to insult his music taste before, aside from Ray, who just does that for shits and giggles. This was not Ray, though.

“I think you should play something better than that,” The mystery British guy says.

“Oh yeah? What exactly do you propose?” Michael holds back the _asshole_ that’s on the tip of his tongue.

“Breaking Free.”

“What—you—you mean like the High School Musical song?” Michael asks, his mouth hanging open.

“Duh,”

“I cant, I don’t—“

“According to the campus radio station rules, you _have_ to play any student requests—Unless it’s inappropriate or something, which High School Musical is not.”

Michael leans away from the microphone and groans, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Fine, let me see if we have any High School Musical,” Michael hisses, holding back another _asshole_.

Michael swivels around in the chair and starts tracing his finger along the CD cases, until his finger lands on the first High School Musical CD. “What the actual fuck,” Michael thinks to himself.

Michael removes the CD from the crowded shelf and flips the case open. He stuffs the CD in roughly, silently praying that it might break. To his dismay, it doesn’t. Michael skips to the track “Breaking Free” and sits back in his chair. He is not getting paid enough for this.

_“We’re soarin’, flyin’…”_

***

When Michael finally makes it back to the apartment that he shares with Ray, almost falling over while walking up the stairs due to exhaustion. Michael struggles to get the key in the lock, his hand too flimsy. He finally manages to stick the key in right and turns it every-which-way and pushes the door open. It is no surprise to Michael that Ray is sat on the couch, eyes focused on what looks to be a very intense game of Call of Duty.

“Hey, dude,” Ray says, his eyes not even bothering to move from the television to Michael.

“Hey,” Michael says, followed up by a yawn.

“How was the shift tonight?” Ray asks, sounding half paying attention and half “i really don’t care if you had a bad night.”

“Shitty,” Michael didn't care if Ray didn't care, “some dude kept calling in and insulting my music and telling me to play High School Musical instead.”

Ray didn't say anything for a minute, like he was actually thinking about something. Then a massive grin spread across his face, “That sucks, bro.”

“Fuuuck youuu,” Michael sing-songed as he walked to his bedroom, taking slow, trudging steps down the hallway. He pushes the door open with ease, apparently he forgot to close it all the way and silently thanks his past self for that.

When he falls face-first onto his bed, he hopes that tomorrow won’t be as shitty. He also hopes that the dude from tonight won’t call in again and make his job more tedious than it already is.

As Michael turns over, shimmies under the covers and turns off the lamp on his bedside table, he dreams of kids who can’t decide whether to sing in musicals or play basketball.

***

“Oh God, not again,” Michael groans as the guy calls in for the _fifth fucking time_ that night.

“Come _on_ The Boys Are Back is the greatest reunion song of the best duo of all time!”

“Aren’t you a _guy_? You cannot tell me that you seriously watched all of the High School Musical movies.” Michael says.

“Just because I’m a guy doesn't mean I can’t enjoy a good musical,” The guy on the line points out, “don’t be sexist.”

Michael sputters and is tempted to cut the line off just then.

“Just play the song, come on, it’s the ruuuuules.” The guy whines and Michael releases a stream of curses that he has been holding back as he plays the song. He can already picture all of the listeners tuning out.

After the song comes to a stop, Michael gets another caller. He opens the line and he waits patiently for someone to berate him for actually playing High School Musical songs. Michael folds his arms on the mixing table and lays his head on top of them, still waiting.

“I love that there’s a station playing these songs!” The person says and Michael lifts his head up, shocked.

“I haven't heard these songs since I was a kid, it’s so nostalgic! You should play another one.”

“Oh—Um—Sure?” Michael stutters and presses a button on the table to play another song.

Huh, who would've thought. People actually enjoy this music. Michael personally has never found himself enjoying High School Musical, having been forced to watch it ten times in music class, but he supposes a little nostalgia never hurt anyone.

_”How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?”_

***

When Michael gets home that night, he is surprised to see Ray with someone over. He is even more shocked to see that they’re watching—High School Musical.

Michael squints at the television and hears Ray say: “See, bro, the third movie is not as good as the others!”

Michael rolls his eyes and starts walking away from the living room.

“I think it shows a lot of character development, though!” Someone says, and Michael does a double-take. Is that—?

Michael looks back over the couch as he hears that familiar voice. There is more static in it due to the terrible reception at the station, but he _knows_ it by now. Clear as day.

“Hold the fuck up,” Michael says, sounding hysterical, “You!”

Michael says, pointing a finger at the mystery person behind the High School Musical requests.

“You’re the guy who keeps asking me to play these songs!” Michael shouts, and he hears one of the neighbors pound their fist on the wall, which by now is a signal for Michael to shut up.

“And you’re the radio host with the horrible music taste!” The guy says.

“Who the fuck are you to insult my music taste?” Michael asks, curling his hands into fists at his sides.

“Well, my name is Gavin,” He says, waving a hand toward his chest, “and come on dude…you play Ocean Avenue at least three times during the night.”

“Pop-punk is a good genre!” Michael protests, stomping his foot against the floor.

“Yeah, okay,” Gavin deadpans, folding his arms over his chest.

“Ray, you have never once mentioned liking, or ever watching, High School Musical in the entire time that I’ve known you.”

“I just knew you’d question my manliness if I did!” Ray says, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Dude, I already question your manliness without knowing you’ve watched High School Musical.” Michael snorts and Ray glares at him, dropping his hands.

“You know, you’re a lot cuter in person,” Gavin says, eyeing Michael up and down. Michael’s face flushes a hot red.

“Fuck off, I’m going to bed.” Michael says, narrowing his eyes at the both of them and storming off to his room.

That night, he dreams of knowing what he wants to do, which college he’s choosing, so he can follow the person of his dreams.

***

“And that was Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3, one of my personal favorites,” Gavin says into the microphone. He looks over at Michael and smiles before leaning into the microphone again, “It is a very special occasion tonight.”

“It’s not like our anniversary is a national holiday or a snow day, dude,” Michael snickers, fighting back a grin.

“You’re right…it’s better,” Gavin teases and Michael throws a little random knick-knack from on top of the CD shelf at him.

“Michael!” Gavin yelps and Michael leans back into his chair and laughs.

“You know, I never thought I’d find myself running the “Nostalgia Night” radio slot,” Michael says with a crooked smile, “especially with you.”

“Aw,” Gavin croons, “my little heart, Michael.”

Michael leans in and kisses Gavin on the cheek and Gavin giggles.

Then Gavin’s face lights up, meaning he just got, what he thinks, is a great idea.

“You’re on my mind you're in my heart,” Gavin sings.

Michael smiles wide and takes a deep breath before belting out: “It doesn't matter where we are, it’ll be alright,”

“Even if we’re miles apart,” Gavin sings back.

“All I wanna do, is be with you,” Michael sings, feeling so stupid and head-over-heels in love.

“Okay, okay, I know this isn't a morning talk show…so we’ll just play another sappy love song for you guys instead.

_”Can you imagine what would happen,_  
_If we could have any dream?_  
_I'd wish this moment was ours to own it,_  
_And that it would never leave,_  
_Then I would thank that star,_  
_That made our wish come true,_  
_Cause he knows that where you are,  
_Is where I should be too…”_ _

____

__

As the track plays, Gavin leans in again, pushing himself forward in his chair, and kisses Michael again. Michael pulls Gavin in closer, hands moving to his hair.

_“Right here, right now,_  
_I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view,_  
_Cause you mean everything,_  
_Right here, I promise you somehow,_  
_That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be,  
_But right now, there's you and me…”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> so this was just kind of a short something to get me back into writing again. Plus, I'm still a sucker for High School Musical so when I saw this in my prompt list I had to write it! This prompt was from a tumblr post from a while ago and I can't find the source so I apologize, but it isn't mine
> 
> I'm also sorry for any mistakes on my part about how a campus radio station works, I've never worked in one!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
